1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to radiation monitors, and more specifically relates to an electromagnetic radiation monitor which may be worn by persons exposed to potentially harmful levels of electromagnetic radiation over an extremely wide bandwidth of about 100 kHz to about 100 GHz.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Workers often find themselves laboring under conditions in which there is a danger of being exposed to radiation over a very wide bandwidth. The majority of personal radiation monitors of the prior art are effective only within a kilohertz (kHz), Megahertz (MHZ), or Gigahertz (GHz) range; a predetermined high frequency range or a predetermined low frequency range. Attempts to fabricate radiation monitors with a capability of detecting electromagnetic radiation spanning two or more of these ranges has met with great difficulty in the past. In part, this difficulty is due to interference between various high and low frequency components of the monitor that detect different bands of frequency within the desired bandwidth. An additional difficulty inherent in such wideband radiation monitors, is that scattering from the person wearing the monitor and components of the monitor itself can produce errors of greater than two decibels (dB).
Currently, no practical device independent of polarization and responsive to electromagnetic radiation having a frequency range of about 100 kHz to about 100 GHz is available to the knowledge of the inventor.